Umaima buys a basket of nectarines on sale for $\$6$ before tax. The sales tax is $16\%$. What is the total price Umaima pays for the basket of nectarines? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Solution: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of nectarines. ${16\%} \times {$6} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $16\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{16}{100}$ which is also equal to $16 \div 100$ $16 \div 100 = 0.16$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.16} \times {$6} = {$0.96}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Umaima paid. ${$0.96} + {$6.00} = $6.96$ Umaima needs to pay $$6.96.$